


Professional daydreams

by ReverieIsItsPleasure



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverieIsItsPleasure/pseuds/ReverieIsItsPleasure





	1. Chapter 1

“Good evening Miss Y/N.” The museum’s curator said, extending his hand out to you.

“Good evening Dr. McPhee.” You smiled big, taking his hand.

“Very pleased to finally meet you, this way please.” He motioned for you to follow him. “You came highly recommended. And I am very happy you decided to join our staff.”

“Thank you, sir. As am I.”

Dr. McPhee led you through the museum. Meticulously explaining each exhibit to you and how it may need your attention. After, he presented to you, your office. It was across the hall from his. Smaller but lovely furnished.

“I hope this suits your needs Miss Y/N.”

“Yes, it does. Thank you.” You said admiring the room.

“If you need anything else, please let me know.” He moved toward the door. “I trust you will be fine here, on your first night.”

“Yes, sir. I am sure I will be fine.”

“Good then, enjoy the evening.” He began to walk out, then stopped. “I must say I am thoroughly delighted to have someone here to help me. Keeping an eye on things, and the staff. Especially since we decided to extend our visiting hours.”

“I completely understand sir.”

Once Dr. McPhee left your office you took the opportunity to thoroughly inspect the decor. The furniture was high-end and looked tailor-made. Every piece was hardwood and conventional. The fabrics, all color coordinated in muted natural hues. The bookshelf contained row after row of neatly lined books, spines facing out. Combined with a few expensive artifacts no longer on display inside the museum. In front of the bookshelves sat a dignified but bare mahogany desk. You pulled out the chair behind the desk. The soft leather smelled new, pleasant.

“Um, hello there. Y/N is it?” A dark haired-night guard asked, gently rapping on the door frame.

“Yes?”

“Hi, I’m Larry. The night guard. I just wanted to say hi before we got started here. So, hi.”

“Hello, Larry. What time does everything start around here?” You asked him.

Larry looked out the window instead of his watch, which you thought was strange. The sun was setting. “Any minute now.” He smiled.

“Alright.” You said hesitantly.

Noise, mostly chattering voices, echoed down into your hallway. Larry clapped his hands together. “Ok, cool. We are good to go now. Come on, let me introduce you to everybody.”

You accompanied Larry into the museum’s lobby. Dr. McPhee was correct; the new animatronics were incredible. You walked around taking note of all the costumes and props. Every piece of attire was one hundred per-cent authentic. Even down to the smallest detail. Exhibit after exhibit, you introduced yourself. Finding it endearing no one gave you their ‘real’ names. Attila was Attila. Sacagawea, the same. Even the Neanderthals refused to break character. You stood behind the main lobby desk and took a moment to survey the room. The constant flow of people at the Egyptian exhibit piqued your curiosity. So, you decided to assess the Egyptian pharaoh next.

His voice was the first thing you noticed about the pharaoh as you walked closer. There was a richness to it, luxurious and warm. You stood off to the side, almost behind him. His ensemble was the most extravagant of them all. Layer jewels and gold adorned his collar and crown. Even the fabric appeared to be made of woven gold. You made a mental note to meet to the museum’s costume designer. Their skill was unparalleled to anything you had seen before. You circled around to face the pharaoh. And in an instant your body began to produce every single laughable cliché the second your eyes met his face. Your heart skipped a beat. Your knees went weak. Butterflies filled your stomach. For a moment you literally forgot to breathe. Your eyes hungrily roamed over his beautiful, flawless skin. Adonis himself would be jealous, you thought. There was something about the way the talked, the move of his mouth, his lips. Erotic, elegant and oh, so tempting. You barely noticed that his mouth stopped moving. Then suddenly it formed a massive, wicked grin. Your eyes drifted up and locked with his. He held your gaze for a few moments. Then you realized why he was smiling like that. He caught you staring at him. Mortified, you looked away quickly. A shy smile played across your reddening face. Once the group of patrons shuffled on to the next exhibit he approached, still smiling.

You straighten your posture as he advanced. “Hello. I’m Y/N. The new assistant curator. Pleasure to meet you.”

“I am Ahkmenrah.” He bowed his head slightly. “And the pleasure is mine.”

You unintentionally blushed again. “I see you have quite the popular exhibit.” You said clearing your throat. “Your costume is magnificent. I’ve never seen one that well made. It looks so real.” You said trying not to let your eyes linger on any of his deliciously bronzed exposed skin.

“Thank you. I trust everything here is to your liking?” He motioned around the room toward the other exhibits.

“Yes and everyone seems to be enjoying themselves.”

“Are you?” He asked, the smirk returning. “I take it you are enjoying the ‘exhibits’ as well.”

“Well, yes. Actually I am. This is all very ambitious but it looks like its paying off.”

Another group approached, eager to hear the pharaoh’s tale.

“I will let you get back to work. Have a nice evening Ahkmenrah.”

“And to you Y/N.” He bowed.

You continued your rounds. Reviewing all the exhibits. Watching the patrons, judging their reactions. You jotted down a few notes before walking back to your office. Sitting at your desk, you organized your papers and reviewed your notes. Normally you tackled any occupation’s tasks diligently. But you found yourself easily distracted. And not because this was a new job, it was something else. Your thoughts kept wandering back to the pharaoh. The shape of his mouth, the fullness of his lips. His body, so lean and well-toned. Every bare muscle impeccably chiseled to his faultless form. Those bright eyes and that devilish smile. You sighed, twirling your pen between your fingers. The more you envisioned the pharaoh in your mind, the more a slow dull pulse mingled with a carnal ache began to build between your thighs. The heat transitioning into wetness. The urge to grind against something, anything became overwhelming. You rubbed your hands along your thighs, exposing the garter belt underneath. Your fingers slithering under and over your stockings. You licked your lips, imagining what it would be like if he was really a pharaoh of old. What would he think of you sitting there at your desk? With nothing but your intimates on. The noise outside began to die down as you let your mind wander, letting it indulge wholly in your new fantasy.

_It was warm in your office. The musky odor of ancient texts still lingered in the air mixing with the smell of new leather. Reaching out across your desk you turned the small office fan to the on position. You unbuttoned your blouse halfway to your navel and opened it as much as it would allow. The artificial breeze caressed your exposed skin and blew a few stray hairs around your face. You sat back in your leather chair, tucking those strands behind your ear. Your let your fingers linger behind your ear for a moment. Then began to trace small circles on your skin. You closed your eyes and let your fingers slowly drift down your neck then across each clavicle bone. You moaned softly as your fingers ghost over your partially exposed breast. You slid your hand inside your bra cupping your breast then squeezing it. You pinched your nipple once then twice, harder the second time. Your right hand grazed the inside of your thigh, you opened your legs slightly. You stroked your clit through your underwear. Your white laced panties were beginning to dampen from your own wetness. You tilted your head back. Another moan, this time louder, escaped your lips. You nudged your underwear out of the way. Then dipped two fingers inside yourself. Coating them completely before touching your clit again. Your fingers moved in a circular motion, faster and faster. You squeezed your breast harder, bucking your hips against your own fingers._

_“If you wanted privacy, you should have locked your door Y/N.” A voice whispered in your ear._

_Your eyes shot open. A golden crown, a wesekh collar and brightly colored clothing lay at your desk. A hand grasped your throat._

_“I do not appreciate you starting without me.”_

_Ahkmenrah pulled you from your chair to face him. His eyes hungry, feral. He pushed you on your desk. His body on top of yours, nipping at your neck with his teeth. He ran his hands up your thighs and pushing your skirt up to your waist. He kissed, nipped and bit his way down to your chest. He ripped your breasts out of your bra, exposing them. Your nipples hard and erect. He palmed each breast wildly and pinched your nipples hard. Forcing a half moan, half yelp from your lips. He brought his mouth down on each breast. Sucking one, then the other and back again. He flicked his tongue against each nipple as well. You were moaning louder now, your hands pulling at his hair. He grabbed at your lace panties and pulled them away from your wet sex. His knuckles brushing your clit, making you moan._

_“I do enjoy what you wear underneath.” He licked his lips._

_He ran his hands along the straps of your garter belt. A small shiver rode up your spin as his fingers brushed your bare skin. He fingered the straps momentarily before clawing at them and ripping them away from your stockings. He dug his nails into your flesh and scratched your legs as he ripped your panties off your body. He spread your legs wide then he lifted one leg at a time. And placed each high-heeled foot on top of your desk on either side of him. He stared at you for a moment, taking in the sight of you so open for him. He grabbed your chin with one hand forcing you to look him in the eyes. The other he slid along the inside of your thigh and up to your sex. He watched your face intently as his fingers glided along your folds. You opened your mouth and moaned loudly. You bit down on your lower lip hard, almost to the point of drawing blood. Ahkmenrah licked his lips again as he watched your face contort with carnal lust. The more you moaned, the more he teased. He slid his fingers up and down your slick plump sex again and again. Momentarily stopping to rub against your sensitive nub. You bucked your hips against his hand. Desperately craving the pressure and friction. You whined loudly when he took his fingers away from your throbbing clit. Only to place them right outside your swollen, dripping wet slit. He fingered your entrance briefly before ramming his fingers deep inside. In and out, harder each time._

_“You want this to be my cock, do you not? Tell me you want my cock inside you.” He demanded._

_“Yyyeeesssss.” You screamed. “Oh yes, please. Fuck me. Hard. Please.”_

_Ahkmenrah stood up, taking off the rest of his clothing. His cock, rock hard and throbbing stood painfully erect in front of your sopping wet hole. He pushed his thick member inside you slowly, filling you entirely. Then he pulled back and drove his cock into you. Harder and harder, again and again. Your breast bouncing with each violent thrust. He moaned your name as your curled your legs around him. He slammed into you faster now, grunting and growling in your ear. His pace never wavered, not until you were a moaning writhing mess beneath him. You on the verge of cumming when…_

A light knocking at your office door tore you from your daydream. You jumped at the sound. A long exhale, that could have easily been a scream, escaped your mouth. You took a few deep breaths and tried to steady your pulse. Then stood, praying the throbbing ache between your thighs would soon end. You took a quick glance in the ornate mirror handing next to the door before opening it. Larry, the night guard, stood outside. He was smiling and kept nervously looking over his shoulder.

“Listen the museums officially closed, so um, we need to talk.”


	2. Chapter 2

Your nights at the museum became something you never would have imagined. This strange and peculiar fantasy world gradually turning into reality. Once the initial shock and utter disbelief wore off, you found yourself completely immersed in this new nocturnal world. Being a history connoisseur, your hunger for knowledge grew insatiable. Night after night you met with each character. Most flattered and eager to tell their stories. You sat for hours as they recounted their adventures. You wanted, needed to know every single detail no matter how mundane or trivial. The months began to blur. You filled notebook after notebook, binder after binder full of information. Once filled each story became neatly categorized in your office. Bookshelves stuffed to capacity. All color coordinated and catalogued by era, region, and culture.

 

In your office, you lazily ran your fingers along the smooth varnish of the bookshelf. Stopping once you were directly underneath a caramel colored binder. A small sigh escaped your lips. This was Ahkmenrah’s, the pharaoh. Many a night you sat with him as he passionately narrated his whole life for you. Quite often you found yourself caught between listening and fantasizing. Your thoughts drifted back to one night in particular.

 

_You stood at the window, watching the rain. Small pellets of water gently tapped against the glass. Trickling down to form lazy puddles along the windowsill. A light drizzle was all this so-called storm could muster. Nonetheless it gave a sweet, rhythmic sound to the background._

_“Almost time.” You muttered to yourself as you impatiently glanced at the clock on the wall._

_He was always on time, the pharaoh. You knew he enjoyed these midnight meetings just as much as you, especially lately. There was no denying the attraction between you two. And past few evenings you both became bolder with the teasing and flirting. Tonight though, you decided to up the ante a bit. Your eyes focused on your reflection in the window. A wicked grin spread across your face. You unfastened several buttons on your blouse. Until the trim of your favorite white laced push-up bra was visible. The one that shamelessly showcased your cleavage better than any other you owned. Your breasts looked ample, voluptuous and downright amazing. You admired your reflection for a few moments as you waited._

_“Miss Y/N? Are you ready for me?” The pharaoh asked as he entered your office._

_“I’m always ready for you, Ahkmenrah.” You smirked before turning to face him._

_You heard him chuckle as you turned to face him. You sauntered over to your desk and bent forward a bit too much as you sat down. Ahkmenrah made no attempt to hide his gaze. His eyes lingered on your exposed cleavage for several long moments. You cleared your throat to gain his attention and motioned for him to sit down. He looked up at your face and licked his lips. Then smiled sinfully and took his seat._

_“So what is it you want from me tonight?” He asked with a devilish grin._

_“I, um. Just wanted to go over a few things. Make sure I have all the right information.” You managed to get out. When he looked at you like that, it was difficult to hold your composure. Damn he was good. And he knew it._

_“Ah, I see.” He said as he took off his crown and placed it on the corner of your desk. He ran his fingers through his hair as he leaned back in the chair. “Where would you like me to begin?”_

_You flipped to the last page in your binder. Pretending to thumb through your notes. “The night you became pharaoh, if you please. King Ahkmenrah.”_

_Sex dripped from your lips on the last two words. You peered at him over your glasses. He stared at you and grunted. Then licked his lips again._

_“As you wish.” He growled hungrily._

_As Ahkmenrah spoke you ‘absentmindedly’ traced your lips with your pen. You let your pen lazily fall to your chin. Then drop down to the top of your breastbone. You twirled the pen against your skin for a few moments. Allowing it to slide down to your cleavage. Ghosting it all along your semi-exposed breasts. You knew he was watching because he stopped speaking._

_You tried not to smile, you didn’t want to give away your game. But curiosity got the better of you. As casually as possible you stole a peek at him. It was so strange to see him without his crown. Lazily relaxed in an everyday chair. He was staring at you, with a lewd smile plastered across his face. You cocked an eyebrow at him. But before you could ask what he was smiling at, you noticed him tapping his fingers. Quite loudly against the wood of the chair._

_As soon as he had your attention, he began to caress the arm of his chair. His eyes left your face and focused on your breasts. He wet his lips, smirked and began rubbing small circles into the wood. You felt his eyes penetrating your clothing. His tongue flicked out of his mouth. He growled, as he bit his lower lip. He pinched the fabric of the chair, rolling as much as he could between his fingers. He grunted again before looking up into your eyes. Smiling again, more wickedly this time. You had no question as to what he was thinking. You tried desperately to look away but your eyes kept glancing to his hands. The rubbing, the pinching. The need for those hands to be all over your body became overpowering. You heard yourself moan softly. A_ _slow dull pulse combined with a pleasurable ache started to develop between your thighs. The pulse slowly turning into a teasing throb. You were insanely wet. The more his hands moved the more the slickness intensified._ _Damn him. **Damn him**. _

_In an instant he was up and around your desk. Pulling you up from your seat and pushing you up against the wall. Before you knew it his lips were on yours. You melted into his kiss. Breathing in his scent. Slightly earthy. Cinnamon. Rose. Everything stopped. Every background noise faded away. The only sound came from the clock, ticking faintly. And something else. Some kind of clacking. Horse hooves? Wait, what?_

 

Ripped from your thoughts you looked over at the doorway to see Teddy. Dismounting from his horse. “Sorry to disturb you, ma’am.”

 

“Oh, is that the time? I cannot believe I just forgot. I am so embarrassed.” You stammered rushing to get out of the room.

 

“So what did I miss?” You asked walking next to Teddy. Hoping your face hadn’t given away your recent thoughts.

 

“Well that’s the thing ma’am. Somethings happened. Or not happened.” Teddy hesitated.

 

You looked at him quizzically. “What do you mean?”

 

“He means the stones still a stone. Nothing happened. No poof, no switcheroo, no nothin’.” The small cowboy exclaimed from Teddy’s chest pocket.

 

A small section of the museum was recently renovated for a new exhibit. Delivered this morning was the large stone statue of the ancient Greek goddess Persephone. This new exhibit was part of an international touring program. To be here only temporary. The intention was to share exclusive and diverse collections all over the globe. You quickened your pace, anxious to get to the new room.

 

You turned the corner to see almost everyone inside, looking concerned. The walls of the small room were lines with long glass cases. Inside each case contained delicate and exquisite ancient Grecian jewelry. Beautiful golden earrings, bracelets, armbands, thigh bands, finger rings, wreaths, and hair ornaments. Each piece inlaid with either pearls, gems or semi-precious stones. Embellished with various floral motifs. All these believed to be offerings to this particular goddess, encased in stone.

 

The statue itself sat in the back of the room. Rows of arches, designed to look old and decaying, lined the hallway before her. Giving the illusion of a cave or tunnel. The chamber looked almost identical to the underground tunnels inside the Nekromanteion temple. Where archeologists found the statue. The lights installed next to the arches emitted a golden glow. Elegantly illuminating the rows of crumbling stone.

 

Cut from gorgeous black marble Persephone, Queen of the Underworld, lay at the end of the columns. So finely detailed, her features delicate and flawless. She looked absolutely ethereal except her face was twisted in anger. Even so, she was hauntingly beautiful.

 

Octavius was kneeling on the base of the statue, rubbing furiously at the stone. “There is something carved here. It’s very decayed. I would not have noticed if I had I not been this close.”

 

“What is it?” you asked.

 

“Words of some sort, it seems.” He answered.

 

“You can read that, I thought you were Roman?” Jeb asked Octavius as Teddy placed the cowboy beside his Roman friend.

 

“I am Roman.” Octavius replied, clearly annoyed. “But the Greeks were not so different from us. We were from the same country you know.”

 

“Oh, so that explains why you stole them gods?” Jeb side-eyed the Roman general with a sly smile.

 

“We did not ‘steal’ them, per say. We coincided them. Anyway, there is something here. Faint, but.”

 

“Can you please hurry.” Ahkmenrah begged.

 

You could tell the pharaoh was impatient. Who could blame him really. He knew first-hand what it felt like to be entombed. Unable to move for decades. Your heart broke for him.

 

Octavius sighed. “These are very ancient texts. I hope I am pronouncing them correctly.” He began to speak in ancient Greek. Everyone held their breath for several long moments. But then nothing happened. He repeated the words, louder this time. But again, nothing.

 

“I am sorry. I do not know what else to do.” Octavius said, weakly.

 

“It’s alright pal. You did your best. Can’t ask for more than that.” Jeb reassured his friend.

 

You looked at Octavius “Jeb’s right. You did your best. Maybe there is something I can do, someone I can call.”

 

You looked over at Ahkmenrah. His face covered in despair. He sat at the base of the stone, crushed. You put your hand on his shoulder.

 

“Let me call the museum over there and see if they know anything about this. Maybe they can shed some light on it. Alright?” You tried to assure the pharaoh. “We will figure this out, I promise.”

 

He gave you a weak smile before standing up to join the rest of the group. You watched them all slowly wander out of the room. You decided to take a picture of the stone’s carving. Maybe someone at the other museum could translate.

 

As soon as you walked up to the stone, you noticed a drop in temperature. The air was chilly and biting. A strange low rumbling sound echoed off the walls. It seemed to be originating from the statue itself. The lights next to the columns began to flicker. The statue began to vibrate. Suddenly, misty thick clouds oozed out from the base of the stone with an unnatural slowness. Blanketing the ground, reaching out in all directions. Your eyes went wide as you scrambled backwards. The clouds swirled upward, wrapping around the smooth black marble. Completely enveloping it. You could feel every beat of your heart, frozen in place. You strained your vocal chords to scream but no sound came out. The mist clung to the stone form for several moments, then slowly began to diffuse.

 

The lights went out. You held your breath. Waiting and straining your hearing for any type of sound in the darkness. Briefly there was nothing, but then you heard someone gasping for breath. When the lights finally flickered back on, the statue before you was no longer stone. It was flesh. It was living. It was _her_. The Goddess Persephone herself. And she was staring right at you. Her eyes flashed with rage, the way lightning would flash across a pitch black sky. Her mouth twisted into a snarl as the muscles in her face tightened.

 

“YOU!” She hissed as she stepped off the base of the stone menacingly. “You think you can take my husband from me?”

 

Your brain screamed for you to run. But your body felt sluggish, unwilling to move.

 

“You will never keep us apart again. Not you. Not anyone. Not even Zeus himself.” She snapped at you.

 

She took several steps forward. Her hands clenched into fists. “You dare to curse ME!”  Her voiced boomed, shaking the walls and glass cases of the small room. “You encased me in that stone for centuries. Now I will show you what it is meant to be cursed, you pathetic mortal priestess!”

 

She raised her hands to the ceiling. Lightning burst from her fingertips. She pointed one finger at you and snarled. “I will send you to the great pharaohs of old, whom you fear most. Where they will entomb you! ALIVE!”

 

Bright white lights flashed all around you. Blinding and disorienting. You tried desperately to shield your face as violent gusts of wind whipped at your body.

 

“You will know fear. You will know pain. You will know suffering like no other before you. Once your weak mortal body has succumbed to all the torture, all the agony. After you’ve taken your last breath. After your soul departs your body. I will find you in the Underworld and take you to the Fields of Punishment myself.  Where you will begin to learn the very definition of pain and agony.” She screamed.

 

The world swirled around you. Faster and faster until everything became a blur. Above all the noise you could hear Persephone’s cold, cruel laugh that chilled you to the bone. And drained away any hope of rescue. Suddenly the lights and spinning stopped and everything went quiet and calm. You found yourself utterly weightless, floating in a void of pitch darkness. But the serenity was brief. Because now you were screaming, as you began a rapid descent into absolute nothingness.


	3. Chapter 3

_There should be air, wind or something._

It’s funny the things that pop into your head while your hurtling towards sudden death. You were still falling inside the darkness, fast, face first, towards an invisible floor. A floor that will most likely kill you at this speed. But there was no wind. No air pushing against your face, whipping your hair and clothes, stinging your eyes. There was nothing. Nothing but a rapidly falling descent in the darkness for what felt like an eternity. Suddenly, in the distance a small white light appeared, slowly becoming larger. The light came closer, flashing aggressively. You tried to scream as the while light engulfed you and burned into your very soul.

But then, without warning, everything was still. You felt solid mass beneath you. As if you were laying on the ground but, not that you fell, you just, appeared there. You blinked, closed your eyes then blinked again. All sound was muffled and hazy at first. You pushed yourself up to a sitting position. There was a wind now, a stiff dry almost desert like breeze blowing what felt like sand around you. You looked up, a bright light blinded your sight. Sounds of shouting, loud chaotic voices faded in and out. Blurry blob-like figures crowded in with the light. You strained to hear, the shouting gradually increased and became more coherent. Figures of people slowly came into focus. Tall men with angry faces loomed over you. Screaming and holding long sharp-pointed sticks at you.

_Spears._

Before you could form another thought in your head one of them lunged at you, viciously grabbing you and yanking you to your feet. You screamed as he snatched the back of your head, holding you in place by your hair. Panic set in and you opened your eyes wide, frantically scanning the area.

You found yourself in the middle of a large courtyard surrounded by amazing architecture. Huge sandstone pillars encircled you, brilliantly colored and chiseled with intricate patterns and rings, practically touching the sky. Lush and dense potted plants nestled along the columns and corners. The air smelled so sweet, almost like the air itself was decorated with fragrance. There was so much color among the sands. A small group of women huddled near a large staircase to your left. They whispered and pointed to you then the sky. The man holding you by the hair yanked hard, forcing you to look at him. Tears burst forth like water from a damn, spilling down your face. Your chin trembled as you tried to speak, to plead with this man, but the only sound that left your throat was a pitiful sob.

Suddenly a voice boomed across the sky. A rather round heavyset man stood on top of the staircase, dressed in bright beautiful silk robes. Gold, turquoise, coral and various smaller gems adorned his wide wesekh collar, the gems glittering in the sun. This man’s words stilled the hand that held your hair, forcing him to kneel then scurry away. Two other men positioned themselves on either side of you, taking your arms and ushering you up the stairs. They led you down a long, wide hallway. Its walls decorated with hieroglyphics and the occasional statue. The longer you advanced down the hallway the more tears slid down your face. Your chest heaved with every breath of despair.

By the time you entered the large empty throne room your breathing was ragged and gasping, strength slowly leaving your legs. You stood in front of a golden, jewel encrusted throne that sat on top of three wide steps. Two pillars stood on either side of the steps, a small sphinx statue between each pillar. Great metal urns sat among the majestic furniture, embellished with falcons, scarabs and serpents. The ceiling also was exquisitely decorated. Coral and turquoise borders with gold and fabric that cascaded down the walls. The room looked nothing short of incredible. Under different circumstances you might have been able to enjoy it.

You tried to stifle your sobs as the heavyset man made his way toward the throne. He motioned for the men beside you to kneel. As soon as they let go of your arms you sank to your knees, deflated. Your shoulders shook and your head hung low. You made no attempt to wipe away your salty tears as footsteps echoed from the hallway. Someone walked into the room and for several long seconds it was eerily quiet. Then a voice cut through the silence. It was toneless, formal and direct, spoken in a language you could not understand. You looked up, expecting to see an angry king before you, but what you saw was completely unexpected. Sitting on the throne was Ahkmenrah. And he was staring directly at you. For a brief moment you felt relieved, but that moment was fleeting. He looked right through you with no emotion, no glimpse of recognition. This was not the Ahkmenrah you knew. You felt every beat of your heart pounding in your chest, your stomach in knots and your hands began to tremble. A million thoughts blasted through your mind, trying to calm yourself.

_He is the pharaoh now. Different from who I know. He can’t be that different though, can he? He’s a good man, he’s always been good. He would never hurt me, right? Oh God, what if he thinks I’m some kind of witch or something? Would he actually do something? No, of course not._

Ahkmenrah looked to the heavyset man and spoke. They engaged in a short conversation ending with the man staring at you then nodding slowly. He left the room and began shouting down the hallway. Ahkmenrah motioned to the men beside you to stand. He spoke again, and the men lifted you to your feet then backed away. Ahkmenrah slowly descended from his throne and walked toward you. A rush of fear shot through your body. You took a deep breath, trying to regulate your breathing. The closer he got to you the more you tensed. His eyes roamed your body, making you painfully aware now how you must look. A red, tear streaked face, ripped stockings, dirty clothes, skin caked with dirt and sand. You wanted desperately to smooth your clothing and wipe away the tears from your face but you were too afraid to move. He stood in front of you and stared directly into your eyes before speaking again. The men standing nearby took each of your arms and began ushering you out of the room. You opened your mouth to say something, anything to Ahkmenrah but it was too late. He had turned his back to you and you were being taken away.

The water was warm, warmer than you expected. After those men led you away from Ahkmenrah they took you to a small room. Inside three women waited patiently for you. They motioned you to stand near a huge rectangular pool filled with steaming water. White, blue and pink lotus petals floated in the water. The whole room smelled aromatic with small hints of cinnamon and juniper. The women helped you undress and eased you into the water. You sat with your legs bent, arms around your knees. Your head resting on your arms. They gently washed your hair and what part of your body was exposed above the water. Their voices chattering to each other, so soft and soothing. They bathed your skin lightly, taking careful notice not to touch the newly formed bruises on your arms caused by the rough treatment earlier. You never moved, your body and mind too numb to care at this point. After they had finished they left you alone. You sat motionless, staring at the water, crying softly. After awhile, you cupped the warm water in your hands and brought it up to your face several times. You took a long deep breath and closed your hot and swollen eyes. Slowly accepting your fate but wishing for something else.

_This can’t be real, can it? How can this be real? What am I supposed to do now? What in the hell am I supposed to do?_

A soft hand touched your shoulder. Your eyes shot open, unaware how much time had passed. One of the women from earlier stood above you, smiling and holding a linen towel. Once covered and out of the bath she led you over to where the other two women were waiting, holding a long vertically pleated sheath dress. They wrapped it around you, covering both shoulders and fastened it with a beautifully knotted cloth belt. They gestured for you to sit on a nearby bench. As one slipped leather sandals on your feet the other two applied oils to your hair, and decorated it with linen ribbons. Once finished four men came in to fetch you. They escorted you to back to the throne room.

Ahkmenrah had his back to you as you entered the room, standing in front of a small table littered with fruits, vegetable and small cakes. He poured himself what looked like a glass of wine then turned around and ushered the men to leave. He took a long drink, his eyes never leaving yours. His face still showed no emotion as he looked at you, his finger slowly rubbing a circle along the rim of his glass. You felt crippled under his piercing stare, tensely waiting for his next action.

He looked you up and down slowly, his eyes lingering on certain parts of your body. You began to lightly chew your bottom lip, fidgeting and tugging on your dress nervously. After some time, he put down his glass and then walked toward you. Your breathing hitched as he closed the space between your bodies. He began to circle you, the way a shark circles its prey. He stopped finally, and faced you. He moved in close, his lean body pressed against yours. He brushed your hair back from your shoulder. A delicious shiver shot down your spine, like a bolt of electricity. You could feel his warmth, your mind instantly placed his lips on yours. His eyes roamed your face. He brought his hands up and cupped your face. His touch lit your brain on fire and the warmth spread throughout your entire body. His thumbs caressed your cheeks, he tilted your face up, lightly brushing his lips against yours. He whispered something to you softly and your heart fluttered at the sound of his voice. You closed your eyes, surrendering to your new reality completely. His lips touched yours lightly. His kiss was soft and slow, as delicate as a butterfly’s touch. You opened your eyes to look at him, he wasn’t the Ahkmenrah you knew and cared for but perhaps this could work.

But, there was something pulling at you. A nagging feeling, no, not a feeling but a sound, faint in the distance. It came in waves, loud and soft, then loud again. An almost incoherent rambling. It sounded like chanting, the same sound or phrase over and over. Your head felt like it was spinning. You stumbled out of Ahkmenrah’s grasp, his eyes widened as his face began to fade away. In a panic you reached for him as the whole world fell away until there was only darkness again. The chanting pulled you through the darkness faster and faster until you came into a bright light.

“There she is, there!”

“Is she alright?”

“Is she breathing?”

“You can bet your britches missy if she ain’t alright after all that...”

“Look, she’s coming to.”

Your eyes fluttered open. Old faces appeared, overjoyed and relieved. Teddy, Sacagawea, Attila, Octavius and Jeb, even Dexter chirping happily on Attila’s shoulder. You sat up, rubbing your throbbing head. You heard your name being called softly from the side. You turned to see Ahkmenrah standing next to Persephone. He was holding her by the arm, the muscles in his arm tense and rigid. The grimace Persephone wore on her face indicated he was not being gentle.

“I ain’t never seen Ahk so mad before. If she didn’t bring you back, I don’t know what he would have done.” Jeb told you.

“As soon as we realized what happened, well, Ahkmenrah began to ‘convince’ her to bring you back.” Teddy explained.

“I-I. Apologies. I mistook you for someone else.” Persephone stammered, trying to wiggle out of Ahkmenrah’s grasp.

Ahkmenrah let go of her arm and walked toward you. He gently pulled you up and wrapped his arms around you. “I thought I lost you.” He whispered, his voice thick with anguish.

“Well, now that’s all over I think we should introduce everyone else to our new guest.” Teddy nodded to Persephone to join him. “Come now, my dear.”

“Nice Gods you got there toga boy.” Jeb teased Octavius as they left the room.

Octavius rolled his eyes at the cowboy. “She is a Greek Goddess, not Roman. There’s a difference. A slight difference but a difference none the less. Thank you very much.”

After everyone left the room, Ahkmenrah slowly let go of you. He sighed as he let his hands slowly trail down your arms. He smiled impishly, then looked at your dress. “I rather like this on you. I am glad I picked this one.”

You looked at him suspiciously. “What did you just say?”

“It’s one of the better made dresses we had then. It fits your figure quite nicely.” His eyes roaming your body.

You just stared at him. “Again, what?”

“You really think I wouldn’t remember you appearing out of thin air into my kingdom.”

“How?” You said, taking a step back from him. “You never said anything before.”

“I didn’t know before. You being back there with me didn’t happen until now.”

You shook your head side to side, dumbfounded. “I don’t understand. This makes absolutely no sense, at all.”

“Well you see, time travel isn’t a straight line. It's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly... time-y wimey... stuff.” He smirked.

“Oh wow, really? Did you really just Doctor Who me?”

“The tenth doctor to be exact. He is my favorite although I am enjoying the twelfth doctor a lot. But David Tennant is just so, hot.”

“You are the biggest dork.” You laughed, putting your arms around his neck. “So, are you going to tell me what you said to me back then right before I disappeared?”

Ahkmenrah’s arms encircled your waist, pulling you in close to him. The warmth of his touch seeped into you, comforting you more than any words ever could. Your fingers curled into the fabric of his robe. His hands slid up your back. One hand nestled in your hair, playfully twirling strands with his fingers. The other ghosted around your neck, up to your chin, lifting it gently.

“I said you were the most exquisite thing I have ever laid my eyes upon.” He looked at your lips as he spoke. “And that is exactly what I thought the moment I laid eyes on you here.”

His lips tenderly brushed against yours once again. “Now, let us up pick up where we left off.”


End file.
